Young Volcanoes
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Hints at underage. Natasha finds it adorable how hard Loki tries to impress her, and how experienced he says he is, yet blushes when she puts him to the test. Drabble.


**Warning: Underage (both participants)**

Nat couldn't help but grin at her place beside Loki, his arm wrapped around her shoulders so his hand could hold hers, other hand beating out a fierce rhythm against his thigh, a tell-tale sign of his nerves. She shifted herself closer to where he was sitting so that she was almost sitting atop his closest leg, her backside warm as she pressed back against him. He took in a quick breath of air and she could feel the hand holding hers start to sweat. For all the talk the sixteen year old boy had done about his experiences, and how he promised her the sun and the moon, he was little more than a blushing first-timer. It was cute, and she looked up to see his face reddening slightly under her gaze before he looked down.

"What? Bored with the movie already?" He asked, faking bravado. She shrugged, watching the way his eyes skittered from the low cut of her shirt to her eyes again, the blush deepening, and when she shifted again, complaining that she was just trying to get comfortable, she sat herself on his lap entirely, all pretenses lost.

"Mm, you're comfortable," she murmured, leaning back her head to rest it on his shoulder. He gave a quiet squeak beneath her, and she felt him immediately harden beneath her backside. Heh. That would show him not to doubt her skill.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, all his silken words vanishing in a puff of smoke, nothing more than a magic trick, as she folded her hands in her lap, breasts pushed together by her arms so he got plenty an eyeful.

"Mhm. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend who's as skilled and knowledgeable as you are, right?" She asked, doe-eyed and looking up at him, barely able to keep from patting herself on the back for how high she'd managed to make his eyebrows go. A feat. She'd have to recount the tale to Stark or Clint later.

Or maybe keep it all to herself, she thought, as she rolled her hips a little, hearing him gasp again, before she leaned up to take his lips with hers. He was clumsy as all get out at that, unusual considering he'd at least had some practice in that aspect, and when she reached back to bury one of her hands in his hair he gave a soft whimper against her lips, hips bucking up to meet hers, getting out a low keen that she swallowed up when she moved her hips with the motion.

Inexperienced he might have been, but bigger than she'd expected was also, it seemed, in the cards.

He pulled away after a short while, out of breath and panting to try and catch it again, eyes glassed over and movie forgotten as he stared down at her. She arched a brow, feeling her own cheeks flushed with the passion of the impromptu make out session, before she shifted to straddle him and pulled him back down atop her as she reclined on the couch. She wasn't ashamed to have lost her virginity a year ago, Barton and she having experimented during their brief fling in freshman year, and after they'd broken up, him deciding he prefered boys to girls and she not having any other sort of feelings outside of platonic ones, she never looked back on the situation or the outcome with displeasure. If anything it shot a thrum of adrenaline and pleasure through her veins as she tugged Loki closer, wrapping her legs around his hips and feeling him pressing hard against her jeans, to know that she'd done more than he had. She hummed happily against his lips, undulating her hips as he tried to match her rhythm, moaning and whimpering against her as he went, his hands fisting in the couch material, lips pulling from hers as he tried to breathe around her name, face screwed up. She couldn't help but grin, watching his brow scrunch together as she felt him trembling atop her, stopping only after giving a low moan to her throat where he'd buried his head in between her shoulder and neck. There was a wet spot on his jeans when he pulled away that made him flush in a mix of anger and embarrassment, eyes flashing down at her.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered, standing and turning away. "I'll-uh-."

"Loki?" She smiled, sitting up and reaching out to take his hand in hers. "You don't have to pretend you've done it before."

"Oh and you have?" He bit back, the words more harsh than he'd intended if his wince was anything to go by.

"Yeah, I have," she said with a shrug. "Awhile ago. There's nothing wrong with it. But if you come back down here, and let go of your wounded pride and embarrassment, I'll show you how you can please me, too," she smiled. He didn't look back at her, but his hand tightened on hers and he nodded quickly, before letting go and hustling up the stairs. Nat grinned as she leaned back on her elbows. Yeah, she was gonna keep him. He was way too cute to let go.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
